


The Adventures of Pidge and Space-Dad

by purpleweekend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, M/M, Pining, oblivious keith, wingman pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleweekend/pseuds/purpleweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically pining shiro with ultimate wingman pidge. This is my second attempt writing fanfiction of any kind so have mercy on my trash soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge was a lot of things. Nice, smart, vaguely sweaty, and most of all observant. So when Shiro started acting differently Pidge was the first to know something was up. 

Shiro had always been solitary, but his quiet presence was always comforting to the group during free time, especially when he added his own soft commentary to one of Lance’s terrible jokes or a military story from Coran. But lately he was showing up less and less with everyone else and running to train or read alone during any spare moment. Pidge was starting to worry and after Shiro almost ran from the dining hall after dinner she decided to see what was wrong him.

She found him in piloting room, sitting in front of the glass windows staring into space. 

“Hey.” She said slowly stepping toward him. 

“Hey” He said smiling up at her.

“So you wanna talk about what’s been up with you?” Pidge asked climbing down to sit next to him.

“Should have known I wouldn't be able to hide from you.” He said with a small smile.

“But yet you still tried. So what’s wrong Boss?” She asked. 

“Unless you feel like losing a bunch of respect for me tonight, it’s probably not a great idea to talk about.” Shiro huffed looking out into space. 

Pidge sighed and turned away to the window. It was beautiful out there, sometimes it was still overwhelming to think about how far away they were from Earth. 

“Dude I’ve cried in front of you at least three times in the past three months so I am in no position to judge any type of emotional upheavals.” Pidge said turning to him.

Shiro chuckled and looked down.

“It would have to stay between us. I don’t think I could handle this getting out.”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Pinky-promise?” Shiro asked, holding his pinky out with his head down.

“Oh my God yes, you child, I promise. ” Pidge laughed giving out her pinkie. Shiro smiled as  
they shook and looked back to the stars.

“I have a bit of a crush.” He murmured. 

Pidge blinked and turned to him. It wasn’t exactly what she was expecting, but she could see it happening. Alura and Shiro were both beautiful, smart, good leaders. Hell, she should have seen this coming sooner. Of course they would have feelings for each other, they were perfect for each other.

“Why haven’t you said anything? Especially to her?” Pidge asked.

Shiro gave out a sharp laugh. “It’s not a her.” he said coldly, “Another reason why this is not a great idea.”

Well, that does make things more complicated Pidge thought looking back to the galaxy. Who could it be? Lance? No he was way to loud for him. Hunk? Doubtful considering whatever was happening with him and Shay. Keith? With his mullet and bedroom eyes? Very possible. Pidge thought back to all of the times Shiro had left to be on his own in the past week. Once had been after Keith asked for help with a different stance in the training room. He had seemed happy to help at first, helping to adjust his balance. Then Keith had smiled and he abruptly left the room, murmuring about cleaning his lion. 

Another was when Lance tripped Keith and Shiro caught him in his chest. Keith had tried to apologize for falling into him but Shiro had already left the room. And then tonight was just after Keith’s long-winded story of his last flight with a T-292 drone which he told sporting a constantly present grin.

“It’s Keith isn’t it? Why haven’t you told him?”

“I think saving the universe matters a little more than me pining. I would hate to make him feel like they couldn't trust me to look out for the team’s best interest after this. Or trust me at all.” Shiro muttered.

“No one would react like that! Feelings are normal. Even if it doesn’t work out, you would know you tried and can move on from it. Keith would never feel anything but admiration toward you if not more!” She said standing up. Her mind was going a million miles a minute looking back at Shiro and Keith’s interactions. How many times a day did Keith’s face get red when they touched each other? How often did they train together in the night? How much did Keith look at Shiro when he wasn’t looking? 

“Pidge, there is no way I could tell him-”

“Yes you could! Especially with my help.”

“Your help? I shouldn’t have told you I don’t want this getting out-”

“It won't get out until you say anything, but I know this would make you feel better.”

“I can’t do this to you.”

“Can’t ask for a friend’s help? What is the problem? Do you not trust me?”

“I do trust you. But this is such a delicate situation Pidge. And I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable”

“But you’re not making me uncomfortable!”

“I don’t even know if this is something he would be interested in.” Shiro exclaimed gesturing to his form.

“Look in a mirror Shiro. Literally everyone who is capable in this galaxy will find you attractive.”

“I feel like it’s not this easy.”

“What if they feel the same way? Then it’s just going to be awkward for the rest of us.”

Shiro looked up sharply. “You actually think so? Or is this a joke?”

“Solid 60% chance.” Pidge said, “Pinky-promise?”

Shiro stared at her hand for a long moment before finally putting his pinky out. 

“Ok, I’ll do it.”

“ Ya?” 

“Ya.”

Pidge stood up and stretched.

“Good. We start tomorrow. Get some sleep because things are going to get weird.” she said before walking for the door. Shiro just smiled as he watched her go, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge wasn’t fuming per say, but she definitely wasn’t pleased. Not only had she spent the better part of last night coming up with plans and exercises to help Shiro’s predicament, but she had even color-coded them according to difficulty level. All of this just for Shiro to suddenly disappear from any room she entered sporting a definitly red face. After a whole morning of playing cat and mouse Pidge decided she had had enough. So when she saw his retreating back in the great hall she may or may not have tackled him.

They both fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap, with Shiro taking the brunt of the floor and Pidge laughing maniacally. “I finally got you!” She snortled while untangling herself from Shiro’s limp form.

“Need help up?” She asked offering her hand. Shiro shook his head and gave her a hard look. “I’m sorry, I think I may have missed something here. Did you just try to tackle me?” he asked before picking himself up.

“Well I don’t know Shiro. Have you been avoiding me all day?” Pidge countered with her arms crossed. “Because if you have that seems like a good reason to get jumped.”

Suddenly Shiro’s irritated expression melted into one of barely suppressed guilt.“I wasn’t necessarily avoiding you, just the situation. Just in hindsight it doesn’t seem like a good idea.” He grumbled with his head hung low. 

“We pinky swore. You’re not getting out of this.” Pidge said, “And just so you know, for someone who is so absurdly courageous, you are acting like one hell of a coward.”

“I- I know. I’m sorry.” Shiro murmured looking up.

“I know it's not easy Shiro, so if you would just stop running and let me help we can get through this definite hard thing. So come on, I have plans to share.” Pidge said before grabbing his sleeve and dragging him away toward the training room. Luckily enough this was one of the few times Keith wasn’t there. Pidge locked the main entrance and gestured for Shiro to take a seat. 

“Ok, so I have three game plans. One-” Pidge said pulling out her notebook and handing it to him.

“Are these color-coded?” Shiro interrupted, admiring the tidy handwriting.

“Yes, and don’t interrupt. One. Direct confession.” Pidge said holding up her index finger. “You go right up to him ask him to sit and tell him everything about how you feel.”  
“I could never do that-”

“Stop interrupting before I tackle you again. Two. Subtle flirtation.” Pidge said holding up her second finger. “You’re going to capitalize on your boy next-door cuteness and a seemingly innocent demeanor to invade his personal space and get a reading on his romantic interest. ”

“And three, seductive hang-out. Main focus here is using your good looks and authoritative personality to engage him in an erotic scenario. ” Pidge said with a smile, “And of course we will be practicing all three plans so you don’t choke when the big moment comes.”

Shiro looked up from the notebook slowly to glance at her. “These sound like battle plans more than dealing with a silly crush.” He muttered

“Love is war. Now get up and follow me.” Pidge said with a smirk before moving to one of the deactivated droids on the training deck. With a push of a button she had it up and standing.

“I’ve already talked to Coran. I told him we were going to do civilian avoidance exercises today so those drones are completely harmless. Just think of this one as a stand in for Keith.” She said gesturing to its form. “We’re going to start with plan one. So tell this dummy how you feel about it and I will harshly judge you from here.”

“That sounds extremely ridiculous and embarrassing.” Shiro said staring at the droid.

Pidge softened and put her hand on his arm. “Don’t think of this as embarrassing yourself, think of it as training to help make the team stronger. With this out, you’ll feel better knowing you tried, and you might get a sweet boyfriend out of it too. Also, you can stop avoiding all of us.” Pidge stepped back and gestured toward the robot again. “Go for it, I’m the last person that will judge you. And besides, I’ve been advancing Lance’s flirtation techniques for months back at the Garrison. I can handle anything questionable you have to say if I can stomach his screw-ups.”

Shiro let out a low chuckled and turned to face the droid. Imagining it was Keith seemed too strange a thing to do, but saying all of his mushy feelings to a blank slate was almost just as bad.  
Shiro steeled his jaw and opened his mouth, “Keith, I need to be upfront with you about something I’ve been hiding for awhile. I have feelings for you. I hope we can work past this incidence and continue being friends.”

Shiro breathed out heavily and looked at Pidge to see how he did. She look unimpressed to say the least and scribbled something in her notebook.

“What did you just write down?” Shiro asked with a twinge of anxiety in his voice.

“Subject unwilling to actually portray emotion in the face of a potential mate.” Pidge said looking up. “Seriously that was awful.”

“What should I say?” He asked staring back at the stand in Keith.

Pidge shrugged. “Just how you feel? Why do you like him? What about him makes your heart beat faster? You can think about it for a minute, I don’t care”

Shiro nodded and looked back. What did he like about Keith? The way his eyes lit up when he smiled? How he would do anything to see that smile every day? How he was rash, but more loyal than anyone he knew, so sweet underneath all that temper. How he could be so awkward and naive about how other people worked and how cute his blush was when he realized he had missed a social cue. Or maybe because Shiro couldn’t shake the feeling that he had known Keith his whole life, and would give up too many things to make him happy. 

“Ok. I think I got it.” Shiro said with a bit more confidence in his voice.

“Well take all of those thoughts and direct it at the inanimate object.” Pidge said with a smile, pencil poised over her notebook.

Shiro took a deep breath and began “Keith, I think you are an amazing person. You’re brave, strong, dependable, and frankly an adorable human being. If you haven’t already guessed, I have romantic feelings for you and I felt like continuing to keep it a secret would only hurt both of us in the end. So, I would love to hear how you feel.” He looked back at Pidge for feedback.

Pidge smiled and gave a thumb’s up, “A little bit of an awkward delivery, but much better.” She said before looking down to write in her notebook again. 

“What did you write down now?”

“Subject improving but still apprehensive.”

Shiro grinned and sat down next to her. “I do appreciate your help with this Pidge. I’ve heard I can be a little bit of an emotional prude.”

“More like an emotional tight-ass, but I’m happy to help. We are friends after all and you did good today. But tomorrow I advise you not to run from me, unless you wanna get the smack down” Shiro couldn’t help but laugh as Pidge stood up. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get some food. Wanna come?” She asked.

Shiro shook his head and said. “I’m going to stay here a while. Maybe get some actual training done. See you tomorrow?”

“Bet your ass you’ll see me tomorrow.” Pidge said over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Shiro turned back to the training ground and set up one of the bots to a two, wanting something to calm his nerves. He did feel slightly better after the slightly demeaning exercise. At least now he had some kind of an idea of what he could say to Keith. Though he couldn’t help but think that if Keith knew half of the thoughts he had about him he would end up getting punched. 

“Taking it easy Shiro?” a voice called from the sidelines. 

Speak of the Devil, Shiro thought before waving at Keith with his free hand. “Trying too” he said before turning off the droid. Shiro wiped some of the sweat of of his brow and glanced back as Keith made his way to the training floor.

“Looking to train?” Shiro asked as Keith stopped in front of him.

“Actually, I was looking to train with you. I think I’ve pretty much mastered that stance you showed me a few weeks ago. How about it? Wanna spar?” Keith asked with an obvious challenge hanging in the air. 

“Mastered in huh? I’ll be the judge of that.” Shiro said with a grin.

It began pretty even. Keith got a few good hits in, but Shiro managed to block the majority of his blows. Eventually he saw an opening in Keith’s stance and took the chance to strike sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Their wrestling turned playful with both of them laughing while trying to get on top of the other. Shiro hadn’t seen Keith so relaxed in such a long time he couldn’t help but get lost in the moment. He just looked so damn gleeful and full of life that Shiro could have kissed him right there.

Fuck ,Shiro thought staring down at his beaming face, I’m in too deep. 

Shiro pulled himself away abruptly and stood up. He cleared his throat and looked down at Keith, who was still smiling up at him. Shiro cleared his throat and looked away.“I think I’m about ready to call it a night. We can finish this tomorrow” he said quickly. Keith nodded and stood up to stand next to him crossing his arms. “Shiro, before you go can I ask you something?” Keith said glancing in his direction. 

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. Did he figure it out? How did he know? Oh god how was he going to explain this? “I’ve noticed you’ve been kind of alone a lot lately.” Keith continued “And if I did anything to cause that just tell me-”

Shiro let go a breathe he didn’t know he was holding and smiled. “You didn’t do anything. I’m just tired lately is all.” He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and gave him a forced smile. “Tomorrow ok?” 

Keith looked up and smiled back before nodding. “Tomorrow it is.”

On his way back to his room Shiro couldn’t stop thinking about how close the two of them had been together and how close he had come to just pressing his mouth to Keith’s just to feel his smile. Shiro couldn’t help but finally fully agree with Pidge. He needed to tell Keith soon, before he did something he couldn’t undo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge best character come at me i love her. also if you havent guess i totally based this fic on this: http://timdrakedotcom.tumblr.com/post/146765003702/can-we-pls-start-drawing-shiro-being-blushy-over

Pidge sighed. It wasn’t that Shiro wasn’t trying, but he was just so godawful at flirting. They had been going through tactic two for at least an hour and every one of his attempts came out as clumsy and downright sad.

“No, lower your head and then look up to make eye contact.” Pidge directed from the sidelines.  
“Make it deliberate. You’re trying to look submissive while staying in control.”

Shiro sighed and looked at the dummy again. Ok, he thought lower the head, shyly look up, smile, move slightly closer.

“Shiro you’re way to tense. You look like you're being forced.” Pidge said making her way over. 

“Here.” She said adjusting his head and shoulders to point more to the droid.

“You’re going to want to look at him, but look calm. The focus is on body-language here.” Pidge said stepping back. “After you master that you can hit him with a cute joke or something to get his guard down.”

“I would just like to point out this tactic seems incredibly manipulative and I am at risk of looking like a complete idiot. More so than usual.” Shiro grumbled but looked back at the droid. Head lowered, shyly looking up, smiling, he went to move closer before stopping and exhaling.

“This is too weird Pidge. I’m not exactly comfortable trying to feel up a robot.” Shiro said turning away. “It’s blank face is honestly getting to me”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “We need back-up plans. Keith is a complete wild card considering his temper and sub-par communication skills. We want a method for every possible scenario and this one is perfect for gaging how receptive he will be to this kind of stuff.”

Shiro went to sit down on one of the training mats and gave a hard look to his feet.

“I don’t want him to think I’m a fool thing. And that’s all I’m coming off as with this.” He gestured to the droid. “I’m starting to think I’m not cut out for this.”

“You doubting my methods cadet?” Pidge questioned sitting next to him. 

“Yes actually I am. Pidge, I do appreciate your help. I really do, but I don’t imagine this having any positive effect on this situation.” Shiro groaned letting his body fall to the floor. He layed on his back and stared at the ceiling.

“Ok that’s it. It’s time for field training. We are going to try this now. On Keith. Let’s go.” Pidge said standing up. She offered her hand to only have Shiro stare at it.

“Try it? What do you mean?” He asked still staring at her outstretched hand. 

“Look one of two things will happen, he will either have no reaction because he has the social awareness of a rock or give some kind of signal on how he feels about you by responding in a positive or negative way.” Pidge said. “Even if you mess up you can blame it on being tired or distracted from everything that’s going on. Doing this will either lead us in a better direction or change nothing. So let’s go.”

Shiro stared at her hand for another moment before grasping onto it. 

“Fine. Let’s go.” Shiro said with a bit of determination in his voice.

It didn’t take long to find Keith. He was lounging on one of the galaxy window sills with a book in his lap. 

Pidge pulled Shiro behind the door frame before they could be noticed.

“There he is. You ready?” Pidge asked gesturing toward his direction.

Shiro swallowed and slowly nodded. 

“Go get him.” Pidge smiled before pushing him out into the room. Shiro stopped and gave her a look back. “You can do this.” she mouthed. Shiro smiled and kept walking while trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating. 

“Hey Keith.” Shiro said standing before the window. 

“Hey.” Keith said looking up with a smile. “Here to finish what we started yesterday?”

“Something like that.” He said sitting down next to him. Oh god he was basically pressed against him. Was he sweating? Shiro feigned a stretch to put a hand around his neck to see if there was sweat. Yep, definitely sweat. But Keith wasn’t moving away, so maybe it wasn’t a problem? 

“So what’s up?” Keith asked moving his book onto his other side. 

“Just wanted to talk to you. Haven’t had time in a while.” Shiro said tucking his hands behind his back. He knew his human one was shaking and couldn’t help feeling a bit pathetic for being so nervous.

“So you're feeling better?” Keith asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

“Ya.” Shiro said with a nod. “So what have I missed while I was walking around like a zombie? Anything interesting?”

Keith shrugged. “Nothing much. Well actually there was this one thing…”

As Keith began to regale Shiro with all of the preposterous things their teammates had done in the last week Shiro couldn’t help but think about how much he liked listening to Keith talk. Maybe even loved it. When he wasn’t on guard he was so expressive. From talking about anything from Hunk’s latest food creation or one of Lance’s long-winded stories his opinions showed right on his face. A scowl here, a grin there, and his surprising amount of subtle humor never failed to make Shiro smile. Talking to Keith felt natural, fun, calming. 

Has it always been this easy? Shiro thought as he laughed at one of Keith’s impressions. He looked up at his face only to realize how close they were getting. All he could find himself doing was smiling and moving closer.

Pidge watched with wonder from the doorway. Shiro was making direct eye contact, subtly invading Keith’s space, lowering his head in a bashful yet seductive manner. Oh god, she could tell he told the awkward joke. Keith lowered his head and laughed. Their mouths were so close that Pidge was starting to feel like a voyeur instead of a concerned friend. At this rate they wouldn’t even need to practice the third tactic, if the blush running up Keith’s neck was any indication. 

Suddenly Pidge glimpsed a familiar form zooming past her into the room. Oh no, she thought as she watched Lance make a beeline for Keith. Shiro moved back hastily looking toward the interruption. 

“Dude, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Lance exclaimed grabbing Keith’s arm. “I promised Allura we would be working on team bonding today and we are at least an hour late.” 

“I don’t remember promising her anything.” Keith hissed yanking his arm away and glancing back to Shiro.

“Well I promised enough for the both of us so if you don’t come she’s going to be pissed. Let’s go.” Lance said. 

Keith sighed before nodding and taking a peek at Shiro. “Talk later?” he asked.

Shiro gave him a quick nod which turned into a scowl as he watched them turn away.

Pidge was going to murder Lance, but judging by the look on Shiro’s face she might not be able to get to him first. After they had left she perched next to Shiro.

“So, how do you think it went?” She asked 

Shiro shrugged. “I don’t know. Feels like I know the same amount as I did before.” Pidge stared at him a moment before burying her head in her hands.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe our leader, than man responsible for the head of Voltron, is an idiot.” She said, her voice coming out muffled behind her hands.

“Wow, ouch.” Shiro said with a touch of fake hurt. 

“Shiro, he liked it, and I am now 80% sure he likes you. I know you’re observant enough to notice how close your mouths were getting.” Pidge said throwing her hands up. “And if one of us doesn’t kill Lance than I’m sure he will do it for interrupting.”

“Okay. Here is what we are going to do. Tactic two was a smashing success. Next, your going to go for tactic three. Then direct confession and BAM. Boyfriend.”

Pidge stood up and stuck out her hand again. 

“Ready to finish this?” She asked. Shiro grinned and grasped her hand standing up.

“Extremely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay almost done. One or two more chapters left tops. And thanks for everything you liked it and commented. It's awesome to hear what anyone thinks. Also, im hoping to get better at this whole writing thing, so I might try to take like drabble requests on tumblr or something as practice in the future if anyone is interested you can find me at: http://blushweddingowns.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Keith! Do you want to go get some food or something? Like alone?” Shiro asked the droid with his best fake-smile.

“5/10.” Pidge yelled from the sidelines.

“Keith. Didn’t notice you, but now that you’re here do you want to go talk or whatever?”

“3/10.” Pidge yelled.

Shiro took a breathe and adjusted his stance, crossing his arms. “Keith. Hey.” He said walking a little closer to the bot and putting his hand on it’s shoulder. “I was wondering if we could talk?” He leaned in toward fake-Keith’s imaginary ear, ignoring the blood rushing to his cheeks, “Think you can come to my room?” he murmured.

“Perfect!” Pidge cheered.

Shiro stepped away bashfully looking down. “You think that will actually work?” He asked looking as Pidge made her way over.

“Are you kidding me? He’s going to swoon!” Pidge said with a grin. “All you gotta do is get him in there and tell him what’s going on, and you're in.”

“In? Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren’t we Pidge?” Shiro chuckled.

Pidge hit him in the shoulder, “Don’t get pervy on me now, we already have Lance.”

“If this works out, no promises.” Shiro laughed.

“I think I’m going to actually miss this droid when this is all over.” Pidge joked patting its head. “You’re going to have to go especially easy on it in training. It’s been a key player in the development of your relationship.”

“What will you miss most, the blank stare or the way I somehow managed to blush over it’s existence?” Shiro asked.

“Both” Pidge said with a smirk. “You ready?”

“More than I ever will be.” Shiro replied as the two left the training room.

“He’s probably in the mess hall, right?” Pidge asked, “Want me to go check before you head in there?”

“That would probably help.” 

Pidge nodded and tip-toed her way near the doorway before glancing in and coming back  
“He’s in there.” Pidge said pointing to the mess hall. “Remember. Eyes up. Brave face. This is the time to be confidence personified. Preliminaries are over. Go get him.” 

“Ok” Shiro gulped “Here I go.” 

He turned around looking at Pidge one more time, “Thanks for everything Pidge. You’re kind of amazing.”

“Thank me when you have Mr. Mullet on your arm.” Pidge said with a wave.

Shiro waved back and looked through the doorway. There he was sitting across from Lance with a bowl of green sludge in front of him. Shiro took a deep breathe and went to make his move. 

“Keith, I’ve been looking for you.” Shiro said leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, armed with his best smile. Keith looked up from what must have been a heated conversation with Lance. 

“Hey.” Keith muttered looking back down to his bowl of goo. 

“I wanted to actually talk to you about something.” Shiro said walking toward him and giving a nod to Lance.

“Everything okay?” Lance asked with a smirk that turned into a grimace after a swift kick from Keith under the table. 

“Everything’s fine. I was just hoping to talk to Keith alone.” Shiro said leaning down toward Keith’s seat.

“Have time to come to my room?” He murmured against his ear, trying his damndest to ignore the blood rushing to his face.  
“Um ya.” Keith said standing up giving one last glare in Lance’s direction.

“Good. Let’s go.” Shiro said leading the way out of the dining room. Shiro stayed quiet as they walked, while constantly reminding himself that he could do this. He could tell him today without it ending in hellfire. Despite his long self-directed pep talk, his heart was still trying to beat out of his chest by the time they entered his room.

Shiro made a beeline to sit on his bed while Keith looked around the mostly barren room.

“Wanna sit down?” Shiro asked gesturing to his side. Keith plopped down next to him continuing to look around the room. “Not much to see I’m afraid” Shiro said looking around “I’m not really that into interior decorating.”

“Neither am I.” Keith said with a nervous chuckle continuing to look everywhere but Shiro. 

With Keith in his room, on his bed, Shiro’s confidence seemed to be slipping through his fingers. It was all happening too fast. What if they had been wrong? What if he was about to ruin one of the best relationships he’s had in his life? 

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Keith asked turning toward him, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Shiro swallowed. Now or never, he thought.

“I want to talk about us.” Shiro said, trying his best to resist the urge to run from this whole situation. Keith looked at him for a moment before looking down to his lap.

“Did Lance tell you?” he asked weakly.

“Lance? What would he have to say?”

Keith sighed and turned his attention to one of the blank walls before muttering.  
“We don’t need this talk Shiro. I’ll leave it alone and we can forget about all of this.”

Shiro put his hands on his shoulders and gently turned him toward him. Keith kept his eyes stubbornly downward. “Keith, what do you mean?” Shiro asked

“Look, I’m sorry if I’ve made things weird. It’s just… Lance thought that if...if I could find the right way to tell you or maybe show you then you might feel the same way.” Keith said biting his lip.

Shiro stopped breathing for a second. Did that mean?

“Keith, has Lance been coaching you for, for being with me?”

“Well ya? I’m not proud of it, but I didn’t have anyone else to turn too. And I let him convince me that you might…” Keith clenched his teeth before getting out, “That you might feel the same way that I do. I like you Shiro. And I’m sorry.” Keith said trying to turn away. Shiro tightened his grip on his shoulders causing Keith to look up. 

“You can let go of me now. We can forget this whole thing.” Keith said with a scowl. Shiro just smiled and tilted his chin up.

“I’m going to kiss you know, okay?” Shiro said softly, dragging his thumb across Keith’s bottom lip. 

Keith finally looked at him, wide-eyed as Shiro closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to his. Keith stayed still, forgetting how to breathe until Shiro pulled away.

“Was that okay?” Shiro asked with a touch of concern in his voice. 

Keith dazily nodded.

“Can I do it again?” Shiro asked, keeping his hand on Keith’s chin.

Keith nodded again looking marketably more eager. Shiro leaned in grinning when Keith met him halfway. It was better this time, still slightly hesitant and new, but more relaxed. After a few more soft kisses they pulled away to just look at each other. 

“So Lance huh?” Shiro muttered in the quiet space. Keith snorted.

“Ya Lance. I wasn’t exactly subtle about how I felt so, he declared himself my love mentor when he pieced it together.”

“How exactly did he try to help?” Shiro asked with a laugh.

“Remember the last time we trained together? Well he um, suggested I let you get me on the ground to and I quote ‘Assert my ability to submit to counteract my natural rough persona.’” Keith said giving his best Lance impersonation. 

Shiro couldn’t help laughing harder falling on his back to the bed pulling Keith down with him.

“You're killing me.” he managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Keith grinned. “That’s not all he did. When he came running in when we were talking I was supposed to, once again I quote, ‘Be studious and mysterious’ but according to him he needed to interrupt because I was coming off as a blushing virgin.” 

“I like your blush. Especially now.” Shiro said gently touching the red on Keith’s cheek. 

“I just wish I had avoided all of that and just told you.” Keith said with a small smile, leaning into Shiro’s hand.

“Well don’t feel too bad. Pidge kinda was my Lance for the last week or so.”

“Pidge? I think you got the better mentor.”

“Probably. Though she did make me practice talking to you on one of the training bots.”

Keith laughed. “At least your subject wasn’t alive! Lance got Hunk involved, and let me just say he will probably never look at me the same way again.”

“His loss.” Shiro said with a grin before pulling Keith back in for another kiss.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile against Keith’s mouth, even though this completely solidified Pidge’s theory that he had been an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnnd it's done. I almost want to do a one-shot with keith's point of view or something. Thanks for everyone for reading!
> 
> so this was super fun and i think i'm going to write some more sheith stuff, if you guys have any requests or ideas you wanna share with me come at me at http://blushweddingowns.tumblr.com/


End file.
